


It's too late for you and your white horse (to catch me now)

by lesbiannshit



Series: taylor swift song oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Not Vision Positive, Post-Break Up, Songfic, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: in which Wanda Maximoff needs a change of scenery regarding her new relationship status(loosely based off Taylor Swift's song White Horse.)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (past)
Series: taylor swift song oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	It's too late for you and your white horse (to catch me now)

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
> And never really had a chance  
> My mistake, I didn't know to be in love,"  
> \----

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

Wanda groaned as she got out of bed, almost instantly regretting checking her phone. She had almost 20 texts from Vision apologizing for cheating. Wanda sighed and tossed her phone on her bed. She looked around her room, desperate for a way to escape the situation. Her eyes stopped on her watercolor paints and she remembered a few months back when Vision had bought them for her.

_"What's this?" Wanda asked as Vision handed her a present. "What's the occasion? Did I miss our anniversary?"_

_"No Wanda. Just open it," Vision smiled. "I saw this at the store and I thought you would really like it," Wanda cautiously opened the present, gasping when she saw what was inside._

_"How did you know I was out?" Wanda asked. "These look expensive, are you sure?"_

_"Yes Wanda, I'm sure. It was just a guess, and I thought even if you weren't out you'd appreciate it." Wanda smiled and leaned up to kiss him._

Wanda shook her head, furiously wiping the tears forming from her eyes. She fought the urge to throw the paints out the window as she walked towards them. She stared at them for a while, trying to put them away, but not being able to move. She eventually just walked away from her desk and towards her bedroom door. 

Wanda quickly left her room, trying to escape her memories. She had loved Vis, and he had loved her, or at least she thought he had. Until she found him in bed, with his ex of all people. All she wanted to do was disappear; she never wanted to see anyone from this town again. She'd lived here her whole life and she just needed a break. Everyone here knew her and knew everything about her, there was no privacy. She stood there, thinking for a minute before coming up with an idea. 

"Wanda, Wanda," Pietro tried to get her attention as she ran around the house. "Wanda!"

"What do you want? I am busy." Wanda said, grabbing her old suitcase from the closet.

"Vision was here earlier. I told him to fuck off," Wanda laughed a little. "What are you doing? Why are you packing? Is he taking you somewhere? Please say you're not going back to him,"

"I'm not going back to Vis, Pietro. I just need to get out of this town," Wanda started. "You know, start over."

"Where are you going to go? You don't have very much money." Pietro paused. "And neither do I."

"I don't know, maybe New York, maybe some other city. I just need somewhere else to go. I can't stay here," Wanda started to bring her suitcase upstairs. "You can come with me if you want."

"What about Dad?" Pietro asked. 

"He can figure shit out on his own," Wanda answered. "I could care less about what he does,"

"I'll go with you. Only because this is a stupid idea and you need someone to keep an eye on you,"

"Like you're any more responsible." Wanda rolled her eyes. 

The next two hours were filled with chaos, Pietro and Wanda running all over the house grabbing anything they wanted to take. The doorbell rang multiple times, but every time the twins ignored it, knowing it was probably Vision here to apologize again. He had sent Wanda at least 10 more texts since she started packing, but by now she had blocked his number. They eventually piled all their stuff into the car and got in, Pietro driving and Wanda in shotgun.

"You decided where yet?" Pietro asked. 

"I found an apartment for rent in New York that we can afford for at least two months." Pietro groaned. "Shut up. I am sure you will find something interesting there. Or someone,"

"Whatever. I'll start driving." The drive was mostly silent, Pietro focused on the road and Wanda focused on getting the apartment she mentioned. Eventually, they stopped for gas and a few snacks, switching drivers as well. Pietro quickly fell asleep in the passenger's seat, not waking up until they got there.

"Pietro wake up! We're here!" Wanda yelled and Pietro stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"New York or the apartment?" He mumbled.

"The apartment, doofus. Get up and grab your stuff, I already bought it," Wanda opened her door and started to get out, but Pietro didn't move at all. "Hurry up! We don't have a lot of time,"

"Yes we do," Pietro started to get out of the car anyway, not wanting to piss off his sister. He slowly grabbed his suitcase, mostly to annoy her. The twins made their way into the building, Wanda picking up their apartment keys on the way. They took the elevator and made their way into their new home.

"How'd you afford this? This looks expensive?" Pietro asked. "Did you take from Vis?"

"I may have taken some money from him, but it wasn't that much. Besides, he'll never see me again so it doesn't matter," Wanda grinned.

"I knew you had it in you!" Pietro exclaimed, punching Wanda in the arm. "We have to get jobs, don't we?"

"Yes. I saw a coffee shop down the road that was hiring, I think I'm going to apply there," Wanda started to move her stuff to her new bedroom. "I'm sure you'll find something around here,"

After the first week in New York, the twins fell into a comfortable routine. Wanda had her job at the coffee shop from 5:30 to 11 every weekday, and Pietro had found a job as a secretary at a law firm, which paid much better than Wanda's job. He worked 9 to 5, also only on weekdays. They didn't really do much on the weekends, partially because they couldn't go to many of the bars because they were only 20, but also that they had no friends in New York. Well, Pietro didn't as far as Wanda was aware. She was friends with her coworker, Sam, who usually worked the morning shift with her. 

"Morning sunshine!" Sam exclaimed as she walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey Sam," Wanda replied, grinning at the man. He was usually here before her, mostly because she did not have a great sense of time. But she was never super late, which is what mattered. The two got the store ready for opening, moving quickly and silently, just as they did every day. He broke the silence after about a half an hour, much to Wanda's dismay. It's not that she hated talking to Sam, but she was not exactly a morning person.

"Are you hoping to see that cute redhead again?" Sam teased. Wanda just rolled her eyes, blushing. Last week, a really cute redhead walked into the store, and Wanda tried to get Sam to man the register, but he refused, forcing her to do it. It was a disaster, at least to Wanda. Sam teased her endlessly about it, even though it had been almost a week since the incident. 

"I am not manning the register today," Wanda replied. "She probably won't even come back after I made a fool out of myself,"

"Uh, yes you are! I will have you know I am the best wingman and this is the perfect set up!" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, and how'd this work out last time?" Wanda crossed her arms.

"She told me you were cute," Sam winked. 

"I know that she didn't," She rolled her eyes, walking towards the register. 

"You weren't out here, so you don't know that," Wanda sighed, knowing he was right. After she thought she embarrassed herself, she hid in the back for a few minutes, until Sam said the redhead was gone. 

About thirty minutes later, around 7, the huge rush of people going into work started piling, including Pietro, who usually stopped by, grabbed a coffee, and left right away. What was unusual about today, however, was that he stayed for a little longer than normal. Wanda didn't think much of it, mostly because she was focused on her job.

"Hi what can I get for you?" Wanda asked the next customer, before looking up.

"I'll take a grande Iced Americano please," a female voice said, and Wanda looked up, freezing in her tracks. It was the cute redhead from the week before.

"Uh that'll be two-fifty, can I get a name for your order?" Wanda asked, trying not to make a fool out of herself.

"Natasha," the redhead smiled, handing Wanda a five-dollar bill, which she promptly almost dropped. She recovered quickly, handing the cute redhead - no, Natasha - her change. "Your order will be ready in a few minutes," Wanda smiled brightly and was surprised when the girl grinned back. Sam tapped her on the shoulder.

"You can go prepare that drink while I take orders now," Sam whispered.

"I hate you," Wanda whispered back, starting to make the drink Natasha had ordered.

"Yeah, I know," Sam grinned, walking towards the register and taking the next man's order. Wanda finished the drink as fast she could, trying not to mess it up.

"One Iced Americano for Natasha?" She called out at the counter. The redhead walked up, smiling.

"Thank you," Natasha said as she walked up to the counter, picking the drink up. Although unlike last time, she stayed in the coffee shop to drink it. Wanda took note of how Pietro was also still there, even though he had work in a little less than an hour and a half. Eventually, the rush died down at about 8, with Pietro and Natasha still there, along with a few other people.

"Pietro!" Wanda called, and he looked up. "Why are you still here? You might miss your train!"

"I took the day off today," He said, walking over to her. "Sam told me about the redhead and I decided to see what was up," Pietro lowered his voice. "He was right, she is hot,"

"You and Sam talk?" Wanda questioned. "I didn't know you had friends here,"

"Yeah," Pietro shrugged. "And I think she's about to make her move, so don't make a fool out of yourself," 

"What?" Wanda hissed. Pietro shrugged again, grinning, and sat back down, giving her a thumbs up once he sat back down. Rolling her eyes, she turned her back to the coffee shop, looking for Sam, who seemed to be nowhere to be found. She turned back around, realizing that the redhead had left, but it looked like she left something on the table. Curious, Wanda walked over and picked it up, realizing it was a napkin.

 _For the cute barista (Not Sam),_  
1-773-202-5862  
\- Natasha

Wanda grinned, tucking the napkin in her pocket and went back behind the counter.

"I told you," Pietro said, grinning. 

"Shut up," Wanda mumbled, blushing heavily. She made a mental note to text the redhead - no, Natasha - after work. 

**Author's Note:**

> am i deep in my Taylor Swift feels? yeah.  
> do i regret it? not really, no  
> and yes I'm starting a mini-series thing that's just Taylor Swift song based one-shots  
> and i think that's completely fine  
> also, i have an avengers glee au that I'm writing  
> the idea at first made me fucking hate myself but I'm actually enjoying writing it lmao  
> anyway thank you for reading, i appreciate it! :)


End file.
